1. Field of the invention
The present invention relates to a printed board positioning method in which a printed board for packaging electronic components is fixed in a predetermined operation position.
2. Description of the Related Arts
In an electronic component packaging device for mounting electronic components on a printed board, a screen printing device for applying a soldering cream on electrodes of a printed board, a bond application device for applying a bond to bond electronic components onto a printed board or the like, the printed board is positioned in a predetermined position by a positioning device in an electronic component packaging step.
In the printed board positioning device, by clamping opposite side ends of the printed board mounted on guide portions from opposite sides by movable and fixed clamps, as well as by pressing vertically movable clamps onto top surfaces of the opposite side ends of the printed board, the printed board is fixed.
Specifically, by pressing the movable clamp onto the side end face of the printed board, the printed board is clamped from the opposite sides by the movable and fixed clamps. In this case, however, if the pressing force of the movable clamp is excessively large, the printed board is deflected. On the other hand, if the pressing force is excessively small, the printed board cannot be firmly held. Thereby, a deviation or a looseness of the printed board occurs. To eliminate such disadvantages, the pressing force or clamp force of the movable clamp has to be adjusted or regulated to an optimum state. However, types of printed boards are different from one another in dimension, width and material, and have various rigidities. It is remarkably difficult to optimize the clamp force of the movable clamp for each type of the printed board. Therefore, the aforementioned disadvantages easily occur.